Sore Itu
by baekhyuneebottom
Summary: Sore itu Luhan sedang menikmati waktu santai saat seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang ia kenal membunyikan bel apartemennya. [HunHan, BxB, Ficlet]


-o0o-

Sore itu Luhan sedang menikmati waktu santai di apartemen mewah miliknya -melepas penat setelah seharian mengikuti jadwal kuliah- saat bel berbunyi. Luhan yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofa ruang tengah terpaksa mengangkat pantat dan menyeret kakinya ke pintu depan. Dia tak perlu repot bertanya siapa yang datang karena di _intercom_ tampak jelas seorang pemuda berseragam SMA yang ia kenal.

Luhan membuka pintu dan memandang pemuda ber-_nametag_ 'Oh Sehun' tersebut dengan tatapan bosan. Seragam yang kusut dan berdebu, beberapa kancing kemeja yang hampir copot, serta luka memar di tulang pipi dan sudut bibir sudah menjadi tontonan sehari-hari baginya. Sekali lagi, Luhan tak perlu bertanya kenapa Sehun bisa mendapat luka tersebut karena ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar jawabannya.

"Masuklah!" ucap Luhan yang langsung disusul langkah Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang tengah yang sudah familiar baginya dan duduk di sofa yang ditempati oleh Luhan tadi. Sementara lelaki yang lebih tua kini tengah mengambil kotak obat di lemari kecil di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Luhan langsung menghampiri Sehun di ruang tengah dan dengan cekatan mengobati luka di wajahnya.

"Sssshh!" si pemuda SMA mendesis kesakitan saat kapas dengan cairan alkohol bertabrakan lembut dengan wajahnya.

"Tahanlah sedikit!" sahut Luhan kesal.

Melakukan hal seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas Luhan semenjak dirinya pindah ke apartemen tersebut empat bulan yang lalu. Menemukan tubuh tergeletak pemuda berkulit pucat di depan pintu apartemen yang bersebelahan dengan miliknya -di hari kedua ia pindah- membuat pertemuan pertama mereka bisa dibilang mengesankan. Dan perlahan Luhan mulai terseret dalam kehidupan drama Sehun.

Pemuda SMA berumur 19 tahun yang kaya raya dengan ayah dan ibu yang selalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaan dan tidak pernah peduli dengan kehidupan sang anak. Luhan tidak heran jika Sehun berakhir dengan luka di wajahnya setiap hari. Bentuk protes seorang anak yang kurang mendapat perhatian dari kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja dia tidak heran karena dirinya pun mengalami. Sendirian di rumah tanpa kehadiran orang tua. Meskipun bentuk protesnya berbeda -karena Luhan terlalu sayang dengan wajah cantiknya-, namun dia tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Sehun.

Luhan membenahi kotak obat di depannya saat sesi mengobati Sehun telah selesai. Dia segera mengembalikan kotak tersebut ke tempat semula kemudian menuju dapur mengambilkan segelas jus dingin untuk tamunya.

Si pemilik apartemen baru akan menuangkan jus ke dalam gelas saat tiba-tiba dua buah lengan kurus melingkar di pinggangnya. Sebuah kepala bertumpu di salah satu bahu dan hidungnya menyesap harum di lekukan leher Luhan. Tanpa menoleh pun si lelaki yang lebih pendek tahu betul kalau itu adalah ulah tamunya. Siapa lagi yang ada di sana selain mereka berdua.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku akan memasak untukmu," ucap Luhan mencoba tak memedulikan aksi Sehun yang kini mulai mendaratkan ciuman di bahunya.

"Aku tidak lapar," sahut Sehun lirih kemudian melanjutkan ciumannya yang berubah menjadi gigitan-gigitan kecil dan membuat bulu roma Luhan meremang.

Beralasan dengan jemuran baju yang belum dilipat, Luhan mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sehun dan pergi ke ruang _laundry_. Sementara pemuda SMA tersebut hanya bisa menghela napas membiarkan sosok mungil Luhan lolos dari dekapannya.

-o0o-

Luhan masih sibuk dengan tumpukan pakaian yang belum terlipat saat Sehun menyusulnya lima menit setelah si pemilik rumah masuk ke ruang _laundry_. Si tamu segera menempatkan diri di samping Luhan dan membantunya membereskan pakaian. Namun, lelaki yang lebih muda tertegun saat menyadari bahwa sepotong kemeja biru muda yang baru saja dia ambil ternyata adalah miliknya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak terlalu sering meninggalkan pakaianmu di sini," ucap Luhan lirih tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari baju yang ada di tangannya.

Sehun hanya menanggapi kalimat Luhan dengan kebisuan sebelum akhirnya berucap, "Lu, jadilah kekasihku!"

Luhan menghela napas dalam kemudian menoleh dan menatap dingin ke arah mata Sehun yang sedari tadi sudah tertuju padanya.

"Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu kalau aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Apa aku perlu mengatakannya lagi padamu?"

"_But why did you accept all my touch, my kisses, and… you didn't even refuse when we slept together_,"

"_And I don't do that just with you_," sahut Luhan menegaskan.

Sehun hanya bisa bungkam dan menggeram kesal mendengar jawaban Luhan. Dia tahu -bahkan sangat tahu- dengan kehidupan lain lelaki di sampingnya. Tak ada yang menyangka mahasiswa pintar dan teladan seperti Luhan akan pergi ke pelukan lelaki satu ke lelaki lain hanya untuk mencari kehangatan, perhatian, dan juga cinta. Sementara yang diinginkan Sehun adalah Luhan hanya untuknya.

"Sebaiknya kau pulanglah. Dua jam lagi aku ada janji di luar,"

Luhan berdiri dengan setumpuk pakaian yang sudah terlipat rapi di tangannya dan berniat menuju kamar tidur. Namun, baru saja kakinya menapak tiga langkah menjauhi Sehun tiba-tiba si lelaki yang lebih tinggi mencekal lengannya, sukses membuat tumpukan baju di kedua tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Belum juga keterjutannya habis, Sehun langsung menarik tengkuk Luhan dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya melingkar posesif di pinggang lelaki yang lebih tua, dan dalam sekejap mempertemukan bibir keduanya.

Luhan mencoba mendorong bahu Sehun dan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka tetapi sia-sia karena kekuatan Sehun yang tak bisa ditandinginya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saat pemuda SMA tersebut memperdalam ciumannya.

Sehun melonggarkan pelukannya di pinggang Luhan saat merasakan lelaki tersebut tak lagi menunjukkan perlawanan. Perlahan dia melepas kontak bibirnya dari Luhan namun tak memberi jarak yang cukup bagi keduanya untuk sekedar berbagi oksigen. Napas keduanya saling bertabrakan membuat atmosfir di sekitar mereka menjadi lebih hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Aku mencintaimu," bisik Sehun dengan ibu jari yang tak berhenti mengusap bibir bawah Luhan.

Luhan tak menjawab. Napasnya masih naik turun akibat ulah bibir lelaki di hadapannya kini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau menerimaku?" tanya Sehun tanpa melepas sentuhan jarinya dari bibir Luhan.

"Aku tak pernah memintamu melakukan apapun," jawab Luhan di antara desahan napasnya.

Raut wajah Sehun tampak tak puas dengan jawaban tersebut. Namun, dia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi dan kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Desahan, lenguhan, dan kecipak saliva mengiringi ciuman keduanya yang semakin dalam. Terlalu dalam hingga tanpa sadar keduanya jatuh pada tahap yang lebih jauh dan berakhir di ranjang besar nan empuk di kamar Luhan.

-o0o-

Luhan berdiri di depan cermin besar di kamarnya untuk mengecek penampilannya sebelum keluar malam ini. T-shirt dan jins hitam dipadu dengan jaket rider berwarna putih tulang serta sepatu converse dengan warna senada. Dia melirik sekilas ke ranjangnya di mana Sehun masih tertidur pulas akibat "aktivitas" mereka tadi tetapi segera mengalihkan matanya kembali ke cermin yang ada di hadapannya.

Luhan meraih tas punggung warna _cream_-nya yang tergeletak di sofa kamar kemudian melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar. Namun, belum sempat mencapai pintu, lelaki manis tersebut berbalik dan menghampiri sosok di ranjangnya yang tampak masih terbuai oleh mimpi. Luhan berhenti di samping ranjang kemudian berjongkok merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendaratkan ciuman di kening pemuda tampan tersebut.

"_Jalja_, Sehun-ah! _I love you_," bisik Luhan kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar tanpa dia sadari bahwa Sehun telah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sementara Sehun sendiri terlalu terkejut untuk bereaksi dengan kalimat maupun perlakuan Luhan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap memejamkan mata hingga suara pintu utama apartemen tertutup menandakan pemiliknya telah keluar dan membiarkan si tamu termangu di kamar sendirian.

Memastikan bahwa sang pemilik sudah benar-benar pergi, Sehun perlahan membuka mata dan sebuah senyum manis secara otomatis terukir di bibir tipisnya, "Aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku, Lu," batinnya.

END

.

.

.

_NB : Another old story, again. Maaf judulnya sangat tidak menarik. Aku paling payah kalau harus membuat judul cerita. Semoga HunHan shipper bisa menikmatinya. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk para reader-nim yang mau memberikan comment untuk cerita-ceritaku yang payah ini._


End file.
